Roleplayers
by BellvaOh
Summary: Byun Baekhyun yang menceritakan pengalaman nya bermain Fake World atau Roleplayers. All point of view Baekhyun. penasaran? cekidot
1. chapter 1

Title : Roleplayers

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Main Couple : HunHan

Other Cast :

-Xiumin

-Kyungsoo

-Kai

etc

Nonbaku

Garing

typo(s)

-mohon kalo sekiranya gasuka silahkan tinggalkan halaman bukan tinggalkan review jelek.-

selamat membaca

.

.

.

Hai gua Baekhyun Byun, gua baru lulus SMA mau masuk kuliah nih :v. Fyi gua itu fanboy, gua suka boyband ikon. Tapi gua ngeship hunhan. Lah ko jadi bahas soal boyband. ya intinya gua baru back maen RP. tau rp kan? _roleplay_ (fake world). artinya? cari aja di gugel oke. nah gua maen RP itu charain Luhan, karna dia bias gua kan. alesan nya pasaran; cans banget dia tuh, ga kaya gue bogel, muka pas pasan suka susah sosialisasi lagi. Njir lah kalo ngmongin itu gabakal ada selsai selsainya suka miris :v. Gua maen rp karna iseng, gua kuker dan lu tau semasa SMA gua ga ada kesibukan apapun. Belajar males; kalo mao ujian doang, pacar gapunya, idup ga sibuk ya jadi gua maen rp. Pertama maen itu kelas 2 SMA kelas 1 nya gua belajar terus gan :v ga sibuk fanboyan. Nah, gua baru back pas udah lulus SMA gays. Sekarang udah bikin akun nih di BBM, namanya hamlu. lucu ye? luhan di balik jadi hanlu di ganti M aja lucu. awas jan copy dnlocked soalnya ama gua. hehe

Gua maen rp karna iseng sebnernya tapi malah ketagihan cuy, kalo kata anak rp mah "rp itu gampang masuk nya susah keluarnya" kaya apa ayo? jan ambigay :v. Gagal move on dah kalo lu pada udah maen mah. Dah lanjut, gua maen gaminat nyari kapel karna ya gua ga jones jones amat aslinya. Jelek jelek gini juga masih ada lah yg nyantol ama gua, cuma ya gua gaminat respon. Bukannya sombong, gua udah 3 tahun ga pacaran dan itu bikin gua canggung kalo depan ato chat seme. Karna pacaran bukan prioritas idup gua. Tapi kalo ada yang nyantol mah ayok aja sih :p.

Oiya hampir lupa, gua juga ngajak temen gua maen rp namanya Xiumin. Dia Kaisoo shiper gays. Dan lu pada pasti tau lah dia charain siapa. yaps Kyungsoo dia pake **DN** (Display Name) ksook. Kita tuh udh janjian maen bareng biar ada temen. Soalnya dunia rp itu lebih kejam dari pada pembunuhan :v. Karna cuma di Rp lu bakal nemuin sodara sendiri nikung lu, temen deket ngambil doi lu, tapi lu pihak yang dirasa salah terus, jahat kan? Kalem woy cuma Rp, iya cuma RP tapi perasaan bukan RP cuy. Gaosah baper karna RP juga dunia mimpi yang gampang lu gapai. Kenapa? karna cuma di RP lu bisa ngobrol sama bias, pacaran sama bias, bahkan jadian bneran ama tuh orang dibalik nama bias. Ceritanya ntar lagi nih, liat isi BBM gua dulu dah.

 _45 permintaan menunggu persetujuan_

 **baeirene**

 _saya mengundang anda_...

 **pumay**

 _saya mengundang anda_...

 _kinderjoy_

 _invited you to._

Kontak gua isinya cewek semua, gua kan ga suka melon masa gaada seme yang nginvit gua? yaudahlah seruin aja, kalo ada yang ngajak pdkt iyain aja abis itu tinggal hehe yakaga atuhlah. Pada nyangka gua straight gegara DP gua manly terus sama chat gua bales selalu seadanya. Ya bagi gua, walau cuma RP balesan chat itu gambarin diri sendiri. So walaupun di RP gua masih jadi diri gua sendiri yang ga banyak omong tingkah apa lagi caper, not uke binal gua. Jangan tersindir ah RP mah bebas mao binal ke, cuek ke ga ada yang larang yekan? Tapi gua masuk nya uke manly iyakan? jangan protes deh ini kan yang maen gua.

Sehunih

mengajak anda untuk mengobrol di bbm

acc lah calon seme luhanie ehe.

 **Sehunih**

hp(help promot) 2738388 sehun nid segalanya

 **hamlu**

pb (promot back) ?

6172828 luhanprd

 **Sehunih**

 _done_

Gua R aja deh biar cool gitu, tapi satusnya irenemine gays. Dia straight, oke lah bodo masih banyak elah.

 **ksook**

Ping!

 **hamlu**

paan?

 **ksook**

gua lagi chat sma rp Kai nih. (emot mesem mesem)

 **hamlu**

gua belom nemu sehun nih. Mau deketin cewek cewek dulu.

 **ksook**

dih anjir dp nya sok manly bgt biar di dketin ciwi ciwi pdhal lu belok aslinya. pinter banget.

 **hamlu**

kaga anjir suujon mulu lu ama gua. pen nyoba phpin org gua.g

 **ksook**

gobs. gua juga udah kapelan nih ama cwek, dia lagi ngambek gua malah di dc.

 **hamlu**

lah bege, malah nyakitin anak orang parah parah.

 **ksook**

lu juga bego bek

 **hamlu**

jan manggil nama real dong ah.

 **ksook**

eiya lupa lu

 **hamlu**

dn gua aneh ga sih?

 **ksook**

kaga ko, saran dn dong

 **hamlu**

gua bego dalam hal nama namaan

 **ksook**

gua juga njir. yaudah ini aja lah.

gua mau make dp yg kata Kai cute ah.

 **hamlu**

yg mana?

 **ksook**

/ngirim foto kyungsoo yang cute/

 **hamlu**

iyedah serah. Gua mah ga suka kyungsoo sih.

 **ksook**

unyu kan gua? pasang ah

 **hamlu**

unyuan juga gua

 **ksook**

oh unyu? ga ganteng nih?

 **hamlu**

eh ya ganteng lah

Udah isi chat gua sama si Xiumin mah unfaedah pokonya. Kalo di lanjut makin tambah gilanya. Yelah masih sepi njir BBm gua, kalo ada bc an yang ngajak fambes, bestie gua bales balesin buat nambah temen yekan. Ya walaupun lama lama juga fams gitu mah ilang. Suka kesel kalo inget mah. Kaya gini dah contohnya.

 **Ren**

fambest? duo?trio? kuy lah yuni sebatang kara.

 **hamlu**

fambest kuy

 **Ren**

kuy. lu jadi hyung gua ya.

 **hamlu**

iyedah

 **Ren**

awet ya lu

 **hamlu**

pake borax skalian biar awet kan

 **ren**

hehe bisa aja lu.

Besok nya masih chat besok nya lagi makin jarang dan akhirnya sampe ga pernah chat. Ato ujung nya begini

 **hamlu**

pagi

 **Ren**

siapa ya?

jlep ga sih? padahal itu orang gua rinem biar ga lupa. Yaodah lah fams kaya gitu buang aja yekan. Suka kitati aja gua, kalo lagi di butuhin tuh fams kaga pada nongol njir. Untung ada si ksoo, dia mah kaga bakal gitu yekan.

atau yang kaya gini :

 **baeiren**

fambest? duo? trio? yuni sendirian nih.

 **hamlu**

fams kuy

 **baeiren**

oke oppa. jadi oppa nya rene ya

 **hamlu**

siap

 **baeiren**

oppa lagi apa?

 **hamlu**

tiduran. lu?

 **baeiren**

sama aku juga tiduran. sama siapa oppa?

 **hamlu**

sendirian aje

 **baeiren**

mau aku temenin ga oppa?

njir ko gua geli ya?

 **hamlu**

sini

 **baeiren**

/deketin/

Jujur, kalo drama an kaya gitu gua suka bingung musti ngasih reaksi kaya gimana XD

 **hamlu**

/liatin/

 **baeiren**

oppa nc?

 **hamlu**

ga juga

 **baeiren**

oppa uke?

 **hamlu**

iya

 **baeiren**

oh, aku tidur duluan ya oppa.

Besok nya pas gua chat lagi.

 **hamlu**

pagi

 **baeiren**

pg jg

Niat ga si itu bales? ngakakin jangan? suka lucu aja gua kalo nemu chara kaya gitu. Ya macem macem sih orang di RP, yang baik mah ada cuma ya jarang. salah satu nya gua kan :v iyain ga?

.

.

.

Tebeceh

Garing ya? Lanjut jangan? maap kalo ada salah kata. ini ff pertama nonbaku gua. maap mengecewakan. bila ada salah mohon di betulkan bukan di bash. oke?

 **warning :**

Semua DN (display name) yang dipakai adalah _fake_. Bila ada kesamaan itu cuma kebetulan, atau merasa menyindir pihak lain itu semua hanya candaan untuk memenuhi ff gajelas ini

sekian


	2. chapter 2

Um gua bingung mau cerita dari mana dulu. Oke deh, dari gua kenal sama temen temen RP gua aja ya? Nah, tau kan BBM nyediain fasilitas BC? Biasanya wargaRP gunain itu buat promosiin pin orang (chap 1), promosiin grup, sama ngajak fambest / temen. Kalo gua type rp pasif, males BC. Kalo penting doang gua BC :v tapi percayalah sepasif pasif nya lu pasti notif lu bakal jebol sama BC, apalagi lu tinggal berjam jam bro. Kaya gua sekarang, baru balik sekola baru buka HP pas on data notip BM semua. Mending kalo chat, ini mah BC atuh. BC nya mending ngajak temenan ini mah curhatan. Berasa buku diary kali ah. Tapi jangan salah, katanya mah kalo ga suka BC'an gausah maen RP. Bener loh, apalagi kalo ada yg masang di DN NBC (NoBC) tapi sendiri nya ngeBC, gondok anjir. Saran gua sih mending biarkan BC mengalir seperti hubungan kita. apasih gua :v

Gua lagi scroll chat nih, kalo gapenting gua endchat aja langsung.

Pumay

Fambest? Duo/trio? Boleh lah sini.

Hamlu

Fambest?

Pumay

Ayo dah bang, jadi abang gua ya?

Hamlu

Bole aja

Pumay

Oke yang awet ya bang

Hamlu

Siap

Mayan kan udah udah dapet temen, biar ga sepi amat ini chat.

Tapi gua suka heran, pernah gua liat masa ade abang bisa saling suka? Iya sih katanya karna nyaman sama cocok. Tapi kalo bagi RP yang kaya gua ini yang fambest ya fambest, gebetan ya gebetan gabisa di rubah. Bisa apa yekan? :v

Karna kuker gua maen TOD sama ksook. Tau kan TOD? Truth or dare, di maenin nya bisa di pc (personal chat) atau di pm. Pas itu gua milih truth (jujur) . Nah si ksook ngasih pertanyaan nya Rp Sehun chat, iya abisan DP nya gambar sehun.

 **danir**

Ping!

 **hamlu**

yo?

 **danir**

Jutek bgt

 **hamlu**

Engga ko

 **danir**

Ncy?

 **hamlu**

Iya, tapi ga ncy bgt si

 **danir**

Hah?

 **Hamlu**

Ga, lupain

 **danir**

yaudah

 **hamlu**

Iya

Saat yaudah di bales iya :v kelar udah itu chat. Di read doang lagi, perasaan tadi dia yang bilang gua jutek dah-- padahal sendirinya jutek. kasih ciom yu eh kasih kaca yok :v typo maaf.

Nah si Pumay ini rp cewek, gua gatau dia rp siapa. Soal nya kalo girlband gua gainget :v tau nya juga gua mah girlsgeneration doang itu juga cuma yoona sama taeyeon bias gua :v mao nanya tapi gengsi jadi yaudah lah :v doi baik bro, cuma ya ngeluh mulu. Galau ngeluh, gua jadi bingung ini cewek ga pernah bahagia apa ya? Wkwkk canda canda, gua mah baik yekan jadi dia curhat juga gua dengerin (eh gua baca) walo pun gua bales cuma iya sama sabar doang :v

Ksook

Eh tau ga?

Ceritanya gua udahan maen ToDnya, ntar ae gua ceritain nya ya :)

Hamlu

Kaga

Ksook

Belom gua kasih tau bego

Hamlu

Hehe iyaiya apa?

Ksook

Gua suka ih sma rp kai itu.

Doi baik banget.

Mana dia vn lagi, suaranya laki banget.

Hamlu

Yang mana si dn nya?

Ksook

Kokao

Hamlu

Lah dia, segrup dong ama kitakan.

Ksook

Iya anjir

Hamlu

Heh sook,

Ksook

Paan?

Hamlu

Masa ya gua di katain jutek mulu.

Ksook

Makanya rubah napa.

Hamlu

Gua kan ini mah udh ga jutek. Aslinya mah kan lebih.

Ksook

Nah kan, belajar makanya sini sama gua.

Sama daddy

Hamlu

Jijik sibego

Ksook

Wkwkwk sini sini

Udah kan gua bilang isi chat gua ama si ksook mah unfaedah. Jangan dilanjut nanti ena --"

10.05 pm

 **hamlu**

Ham?

 **hamlu**

Iya

Slr (sorry late respon)

 **pumay**

Lama amat balesnya

Lagi apa?

 **hamlu**

Baru on gua.

Tiduran, lu?

 **pumay**

Yelah, ilang mulu lu mah

 **hamlu**

Hehe

 **pumay**

Lu kalo on malem bgt ya?

 **hamlu**

Kaga ah

 **pumay**

Ini malem oon--

 **hamlu**

Ya siapa bilang siang :v

Si pumay berisik berisik juga gua yakin dia orang nya warmy. Soalnya gua aja yg susah di ajak ngobrol bisa klop sama dia kan. Ga bikin ilfil juga. Dia fams pertama gua yekan?

 ** _TuBerCulosis_**

oiya sedikit menjelas kan soal chapter 1, yang nanya @doeO.O soal fambes itu apa?

fambest :

fambest itu istilah yang di pake para warga RP buat keluarga.kaya artinya fams itu keluarga. jadi disini si bekyun itu nyari temen atau keluarga. kaya kaka kakaan, ade adean, ibu, ayah juga ada.

nah kalo ada kata "gua masih sendiri"

itu artinya bukan dia masih jomblo. bukan ya :v ini tuh artinya dia masih sendirian di dunia RP ini, belom ada temen ato keluarga. alias sebatang (anu) kara.

 **KETERANGAN**

biasanya di RP itu ada yang punya couple gitu kan. couple itu pacar maya nya anak RP. kita bisa couplean sama siapa aja terutama bias lu itupun kalo dianyamau ya :v nah buat bedain mana yang udah bercouple atau gabiasanya kitapasang keterangan di status

nnc = no need couple

nc = need couple

ncy = need couple yaoi

ncyd = need couple yadong

makasih atas review nya ya buat @doeO.O

semoga penjelasan gua bisa si mengerti ya


	3. chapter 3

hai ketemu lagi sama si cogan unyu Baekhyun :v kali ini gua lagi bete banget ya. Sekola gua udah libur, gabut banget gua rasanya. ga ada kerjaan, mau ke sekolah ngapain udah mau lulus. ko kesel ya? gua maen hp ajalah, eh trus gua liat akun rp gua di bbm. banjir banget dah notif nya. akun gua beneran aja paling cuma 5 yang chat. itu pun dari temen semua :")

scroll hampir semua chat nya dan isianya BC semua. eh ada yg ga bc, pumay sama ksook doang. eh ga deng, ada rp sehun yg kemaren ngechat. ko gua deg degan ya

 **Danir**

pagi

 **hamlu**

siang ya

iya ini udah siang. gua telat balesnya, karena kalian tau lah gua itu anak rajin,suka bantuin ayah dan ibu di dalam mimpi.

 **Danir**

baru bangun lu ya?

 **Hamlu**

salah

 **Danir**

trus?

 **hamlu**

baru mandi :v

dan chat gua di delivin. chatan sama si Danir ko gua jadi inget gebetan real gua ya di sekolah. Cuek nya mirip, ngomong nya dalem juga mirip. ah gua like banget nih tipe tipe begini. cuek cuek gemesin gitu.

Jadi tuh gua mau cerita dikit, bukan roleplay ya tapi dunia beneranya gua real life gua. gua ada gebetan di sekolah, aslinya tuh gua demen deh sama anak tetangga kelas.

Hehe anak beda jurusan, gua kan anak Akuntansi nah dia anak TKJ (Teknik Komputer dan Jaringan) . Iya tau gua bego matematika tapi gua suka ngitung loh. Pas masuk jurusan itu gua kira gampang, taunya susah bro, banget malah. boro boro ngerti pelajarannya, nama nama bon nota gitu aja gua ga inget :( gausah ngetawain gua.

Doi tuh anaknya bad gitu, suka bolos sama jarang masuk kelas, doi tuh pake kacamata, ga culun plis lah berandalan malah.

Rambut nya keseringan di hair up ; di ke atasin mulu ampe jidat lebarnya keliatan terus. Doi judes banget bro, belo, mancung, bibir nya tebel tebel seksi gitu, kuping nya juga kaya tetelan panci gede banget. tapi tetep ae ganteng.

Degem nya dia tuh selangit, banyak banget kaya kacang goreng dan gua salah satunya (tidak). Dia seangkatan sama gua, ga sekelas beda jurusan ; kan gua Akuntansi dia mah TeknikKomputerJaringan. tapi tuaan doi, beda setaun sama gua umurnya. jangan tanya gua tau dari mana, karna gua punya banyak mata mata di sekola. haha gua ga stalk ya, emang gua di kasih tau aja sama temen temen gua.

Nah kan jadi bahas doi :( inget gebetan tersayang gua garagara chat si Danir, padahal orang nya gatau ilang kemana. heran delive nya lama banget dah.

 **ksook**

gua galauuuu

 **hamlu**

kenapa lu?

 **ksook**

kakao

 **hamlu**

ngapa lagi dia?

 **ksook**

dia katanya nyerah sama gua. dia bilang dia gabisa ngejar.

 **hamlu**

lah kobisa? coba screenshot chat nya

 **ksoo** **k**

ngirim chat dia sama kakao*

(kira kira isinya tentang kakao yang lelah mengejar ksook padahal ksook nya udah ngarep. hehe)

 **hamlu**

yaelah bulshit kali itu mah. emg kga niat aja. psti dia tau lu baper sma dia

 **ksook**

gatau ah gua.

Tuhkan dia unmood lagi. Btw emang dia doang apa yang galau. gua juga galau nih, gebetan kapan melihat ke arah ku. ga lah woi.

ping! nah loh ada notip

 **Danir**

Slr (Sorry Late Respon), gua lagi kerja

 **Hamlu**

Iya gapapa.

 **Danir**

udh mkn lu?

 **Hamlu**

blm. emg ngpa? mau di beliin

 **Danir**

ntar gua beliin.

 **Hamlu**

kapan?

Delive lagi. Oke, my kokoro is fine. dia udah kerja men. gua kira gua doang yang udah tua masih maen RP :"( tau nya masih ada. ko gua seneng ya?

Aslinya gua gabut banget makanya maen ginian. apa faedahnya? banyak. Bisa ngehayalin chatan ama bias, latihan pdkt sama orang, jadi orang pemes di rp ga deng yakali pansos di fakeworld. pokonya enak lah ngabisin waktu chat di chat world. Dari pada di real life, gimana ya susah sih jadi orang dikit temennya. bukan nya gua anti sosial tapi emang susah bergaul. tapi kalo udah kenal mah urakan nya naujubilah eh ga deng gua mah cogan kalem, yang urakan mah Xiumin alias ksook XD.

Bosen ah Dp nya yang kaya orang manly, gua mau ganti jadi Luhan yang cans ah. aduh bias gua di eksoh dia doang emang. ganteng yang kaga ada manly manly nya banget : kaya gua.

Udah ganti, gua pake Dp luhan yang rambutnya biru, lagi pake make up yang macem ibu ibu sosialita.

 **Gayung**

cantik amat

 **hyunbo**

bunda cantik ih

Demi apa gua pake dp yang itu banyak yang ngomen. ini tuh kaya semacam hinaan tidak langsung. emang di kata gua di real life di katain ganteng? kaga-- kaga di rp kaga real ya begitu.

Emang siapa suruh pake chara Luhan?

 **TBC**


	4. chapter 4

Hai Baehyun cogan is back. Kangen ga? Kangen dong. Oiya btw ini tuh udah mulai bulan puasa :") ga berasa lebaran 30 hari lagi dan besok 29 hari lagi.ga

Karna sudah lulus sekolah jadi libur tiap hari, tak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Mengalir begitu saja seperti air. Eaa. tapi gini gini gua tuh pengacara : pengangguran banyak acara. Acara : membingkai masa depan di pulau kapuk.

Maksudnya namanya juga libur ya jadi sehari aja udah berasa sejam doang, ga berasa kan? mana kerjaan nya cuma tidur doang lagi, untung ga jadi babi.

Dan karna gua anak baik, rendah diri dan budiman gua melaksanakan kewajiban berpuasa, meskipun kalo denger azan suka langsung buka kulkas : azan zuhur lagi. Najisin bahasa gua XD

Mana sendiri mulu di rumah :( kaya jomblo aja gua. Emang.

Cuma HP doang yang setia sama gua :") sama permainan fakeworld ini doang yang menemani hari hari kelabu Baehyun ini.

Btw ko aku rindu makan siang ya? :(

Jangan rindu, berat. Makan saja, kamu ga akan kuat -Syaiton 2ka17

Gua buka akun RP ajalah biar melupakan rasa (cinta) lapar ini

Gayung

Tentang gambar tampilan anda

Cantik amat

Hamlu

Ganteng ya gua

Slr

Stelah di bales buka yang lain dah

Hyunbo

Tentang gambar tampilan anda

Bunda cantik ih

Hamlu

Gua ganteng ya. jangan panggil bunda juga

Gua mau mau ganti DP ajadah biar di kata manly ganteng. Yah lumayan lah gua udah dapet banyak temen. Apalagi udah ada grup gua. Nama grupnya EXIT (exo ot12), yaiyalah langka sekarang grup exo ot12 tuh :( mau debut aja susah yah resiko charain sang mantan sih. Atuhla jangan baper.

Danir

Tentang gambar tampilan anda

Cantik Ham

Ko gua kesel ya, lagi lagi DP gua di komen ya.

Hamlu

Gua ganteng ya

Danir

Cantik gitu

Hamlu

Lah ganteng gini.

Danir

Biasa uke mah pengen di kata ganteng terus.

Hamlu

Dih emang ganteng -_-

Danir

Iyadah iya. Judes bgt dah

Hamlu

baik padahal

Dan delive lagi. Biasaan dia mah kalo lagi chat suka ilang gitu. Oiya dia kan kerja jadi sibuk -katanya. Ah O Seun yang suka chat gua Danir tuh.

Yaudah ganti DP aja dah

Gimana ganteng kan bias gua? Jiah kanekiLu so manly banget.

Jung'a

Tentang gambar tampilan anda

Pengen gua colok itu mata

Hamlu

Kenapa si mata gua?

Jung'a

Natep nya so iya banget. Minta di colok.

Hamlu

Halah bilang ae gua ganteng

Jung'a

Ganteng mane nya dah

Hamlu

Gua ganteng dari lahir, gua keren sudah takdir.

Jung'a

Ngakak bang

Gua buka chat yang lain dulu dah. Hehe chat gua udah rame nih.

Ksook

Mengirim gambar

Lah ngirim apaan nih bocah :( heran dia tuh muncul di roomchat gua mulu. Ga di reallife ga di RP terus di grup RP muncul terus ni manusia :(

Oh dia ngirim foto PM si Kakao yang isinya soswit banget : bikin baper. Gua yakin dia lagi baper online nih. Asal jangan hamil online ajalah kan kasian ntar anak nya di download :(

Tau ga gimana pm nya?

" [K]amu [S]eperti kertas K[O]s[O]ng, tidak lece[K] , tidak bertinta, bersih tanpa apapun. Hanya kamu, di hatiku. Sekarang aku mencintaimu. Dan selamanya akan selalu mencintaimu "

Ngakak ga sih baca nya? Puitis bangay tere liye juga kesaing dah sama si coklat . Coklat is kakao XD

Gua ga iri ko serius :v cuma sumpah si Kakao kang ngalus banget ga sih? Namanya juga RP kan biar kata cuma di chat kata kata manis doang pasti bisa bikin ngefly tanpa harus mabok. Bener gak sook? :v

Hamlu

Jiah, nembak dia?

Ksook

Kaga masa :(

Hamlu

Lah ko?

Ksook

katanya cuma nyampein yang ada di hati doang :(

Hamlu

Cuih alay bgt pen gua tabok. Trus ngapain bikin pm gitu?

Ksook

Gatau :( Yaelah, hati gua di tarik ulur gitu aja. di kata layangan apa ni hati.

Hamlu

Anjir ngakak gobs.

Tapi seneng kan lu di gituin doi?.

Ksook

Gausah ngakak lu. B aja si

Hamlu

Bodo. Masa?

Anjay RP Kai so iye banget ya? kang ngalus gitu.

At 17.45

Gua baru bangun tidur nih, Asikue bentar lagi buka, duh menjelang buka perut udah keroncongan padahal tadi pas tidur mimpi makanan XD . Liat sunlight aja kaya sirup marjan. Et dah minum sunlight juga nih lama lama :v

Ping!

Danir

Sore hamlu

Hamlu

Emg sore

Danir

Yeh jutek bgt

Hamlu

Padahal ga loh

Danir

Kaga apanya? Jutek gtu dah.

Hamlu

Emang kaga. Gua kan baik hati dan tidak sombong.

Danir

Iya dah yg baik. Btw DP lu cantik banget ham.

Heuheu yang di puji foto luhan loh Baek bukan lu gausah senyum senyum gitu. Yauda iya aku sadar diri. Btw gua baru sadar, kan DP nya udah ganti jadi yang manly. Masih di katain sih? Muka Luhan emang cantik sih, jadi pengen nyemein.

Hamlu

Manly gitu

Danir

Manis dan girly

Hamlu

manly ih

Danir

Ya dah biar seneng.

Hamlu

Haha

Danir

Tawa nya datar banget dah

Sebel, padahal dia kan ga liat gua ketawa nya gimana.

Hamlu

Biasa aja perasaan

Yes Delive lagi :) untung chat ya kalo ada orang nya depan mata udah gua unyeng unyeng

TeBeCut

terimakasih yang sudah mempavoritkan dan mereview. kalo ada kata kata kurang jelas bisa tanyakan. terimakasih :)


	5. Chapter 5

Haiii, baekhyun disini. Aku tau kalian rindu sama aku jangan rindu, berat. Kamu ga akan kuat, biar dilan saja

Sebenernya roleplay itu fake-game doang, tapi yang namanya manusia ga pernah luput dari perasaan. Perasaan nyaman misalnya, itu bakal muncul kapan aja meskipun ga pernah ketemu satu sama lain sekalipun. Terlebih RP cuma berjalan via chat, orang orang suka nanya apa si yang bikin seru di dunia khayalan kaya gitu? Kalo mau di sebutin mah banyak keseruannya. Tapi, mereka ga bakal ngerti sebelom ngerasain sendiri : maenin langsung.

 _Anyway_ , yang maen rp itu biasanya anak yang butuh hiburan doang atau bocah gabut aja : kurang kerjaan. Semua game itu emang gunanya membunuh kebosanan kan

Gua lagi liat BBM RP gua, makin banyak kontaknya makin rame ya. Rame sama BC gua liat liat RU dulu ah sebelom liat chat.

 **Danir**

 _mengubah gambar tampilan_

 _1 menit yang lalu_

 _dia pake foto sehun btw XD_

Sehun ganteng ya Cocok banget sama Luhan mah. Hehe OTP gua gitu.

 **pumay**

 _memperbaharui status_

"Kapan kamu peka?"

 **Ksook**

 _mengubah gambar tampilan_

 _5 menit yang lalu_

Di rp tuh, sebenernya yang bikin sayang itu bias yang di peranin nya. Tapi, kalo orang nya enak di ajak chat suka bikin nyaman nyaman gimana gitu : itu yang suka di tungguin. Tapi resiko nya kita harus tau kalo itu semua palsu alias cuma fake : temen, fams, pacar apapun itu kecuali perasaan beneran yang kebawa dan ujungnya paling sakit hati. Jadi gua punya landasan kaya semacem pancasila gitu di dunia rp, ya tapi buat diri gua sendiri aja.

Mau gua kasih tau ga?

PancaRP :

1\. Ke submissiv-an yang maha esa = uke/cewe selalu benar

2\. Ke couplean yang adil dan beradab = dilarang nge *slave

3\. Persatuan perasaan real dengan RP tidak di perbolehkan.

4\. Ke RP-an yang di pimpin oleh hikmat kebijaksaan dalam buka bukaan Real life. ( no foto real dll)

Ntar pada suka kan kalo gua buka bukaan, kan baekyun ganteng.

5\. Keadilan sosial bagi para *TG dan RP yadong.

Jadi intinya gua jungkir balikin otak cuma buat bikin gituan

Nah itu, intinya jangan baper beneran buat gua mah. Cukup sekedar maen - lrp- lupakan. Yakagalah cuk, canda gua

Terus gua mau liat chat gua ah, kita lihat isinya apa saja.

- **Pumay**

Hamlu

- **Ksook**

Ping!

- **Danir**

Cielah

- **Harza**

Hyung

 **-EXIT**

235 pesan

Cie udah ada grup, jadi gua itu di masukin grup sama orang. Join aja gua : soalnya ada Ksook juga, kata dia biar barengan gitu. Emang dia mah gabisa hidup tanpa gua.

Gua bales balesin satu satu ah, kasian gua baru on belom pada gua bales.

 **Pumay**

Hamlu?

 **Hamlu**

Oi

Udah Delive, Next

 **Ksook**

Ping!

 **hamlu**

Biru!

 **Ksook**

Hah?

 **hamlu**

Hah hah

 **ksook**

Bego

 **hamlu**

Lu

 **ksook**

Biru apaan?

 **hamlu**

Kan lu ngeping gua ngebiru

 **Ksook**

Pinter

 **Hamlu**

Dari lahir

Delive, Next Chat

 **Danir**

Cielah

 **Hamlu**

Apaan dan?

 **Danir**

Pm lu

 **hamlu**

Pm apaan?

Padahal gua lupa pm gua apaan?

Oiya pm gua tuh ngomongin hati. Jiah

 **Danir**

Itu hati lu

 **hamlu**

Hati hati kali

 **Danir**

Ga nyambung

Lu ga sekolah ham?

 **hamlu**

Sambungin

Ga, kan udah lulus gua

 **Danir**

Kaga bisa nyambung.

Emang lu ga kerja?

 **Hamlu**

Bodo.

Belom, lu lagi kerja?

 **Danir**

Lu bodo?

Iya ham

 **hamlu**

Dih gua. Lu bodo

Ohh

Delive lagi doi, so sibuk banget.

 **harza**

Hyung

 **Hamlu**

Iya

Udah bales balesin gua mau liat grup ah, namanya Exit, itu grup buat para RP EXO OT12. Susah loh nyari nya, banyakan OT9 gitu (jangan pada baper).

EXIT

 **Hamlu**

235

 **Kakao**

Banyak

 **Hyunboo**

Rame ya

 **kyungsoop**

Padahal kaga rame

 **hamlu**

Ramelah itu

Jebol notip gua ge

 **Hun**

sepi bun

Jebol apanya?

 **Ksook**

Hamlu lagi hamlu lagi, bosen

 **hamlu**

Rame hun, bun bun apaan hun?

Gua juga bosen sama lu sook

 **kyungsoop**

Mual

Mual

 **Hyunboo**

Kyung hamil?

 **kakao**

Jebol anu nya hun. Wahgilasih

 **hamlu**

Kyungsup hamil? Otidak

Jebol apaan kakao?

 **hun**

Buntut

Gua yg jebolin dia kai

 **ksook**

Berisik hamlu

 **hamlu**

siapa yg lu jebolin hun?

Ksook ngapa ya

 **kyungsoop**

Siapa yang hamil sih?

Mual gua liat ini

Mual

 **Kakao**

Yagitulah kyungsop

 **hun**

Ya elu lah bun

 **Hamlu**

Kyungsoop lagi pms ya?

Bun bun bun

 **Hun**

Bunda sayang

Ya emang selama gua RPin Luhan, banyak RP Sehun yang deketin. Karna selain cans dia juga jarang yang maenin. Banyakan tuh RPin cabe ekso, yang mirip sama gua ituloh

Percayalah RP Luhan berada di ambang batas kepunahan.

 **hamlu**

Bunda pala lu peyang

 **Kakao**

Jiah mampos di tolak sebelom nembak

 **Kyungsoop**

Cie cie

 **Ksook**

Uhuk

 **Hamlu**

Apaan si anjir

Heran w ama kalyan

 **Hun**

hunham shipper mana disini?

Sianjir si kerdus ini

 **Hyunboo**

Gua hunham shipper no 1

 **Hamlu**

Bodo amat hyunboo.

Ya gimana ya, orang orang kerdus kaya gitu tuh bahaya bikin malu aja liatnya oiya gua segrup sama kakao, kakao yang ksook suka tuh. Anjays dah, kocak emang orangnya.

 **Kakao**

Lanjutkan nak. Sampe pasrah

 **Ksook**

Gua juga HH shiper ah

Ambigu lu kai

 **Kyungsoop**

Hunham shiper disini

 **Hamlu**

Didikan si kakao emang, unfaedah.

Fag ksook ikut ikutan aja lu

 **Kakao**

Faedah banget lah ham

lu ambigu ksook

 **hun**

Tuh udah di restuin bun

 **hamlu**

Apa si apa hun

Lucu juga nih bocah bocah grup, penyemangat buat maen rp. Tapi kalo grup itu nyebelin nya, kalo di tinggal 5 menit chat nya udah naik turun kaya anu. Ketinggalan pembahasan gitu, belom lagi suka ada sider. Kesel aja suka pada ngacangin kalo yang ramein nya pada off.

Sudah ya segini dulu ceritanya dari Baekhyun. Ketcup manjah *

Keterangan :

\- Slave : di rp kalo udah ada pacar (couple) banyak orang nakal yang hobby nyelingkuhin couple nya. Nah yang jadi selingkuhan nya itu slave.

\- TG : transgender

Terkadang ada yang RPin cowok tapi aslinya dia tuh cewek. Suka pada di bully, kan kasian baekhyun.

Bukan apa apa, ini kan cuma fakegame. Jadi not problem buat gua mah.

-Lrp : Leave Roleplay

Artinya meninggalkan dunia fake ini

See u next time ya

Review :

Aleina8

cie inget mantan mantan jangan di inget emang dia pahlawan harus dikenang? XD

makasih sudah review ya.


End file.
